


Stars behind your Eyes

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle of New York (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: How the Battle of New York, and more specifically That Scene, should have gone.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Stars behind your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I had an excuse to rewrite this scene holy fuck. fuck Stony this is an Ironhusbands household.  
> prompt: "A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them"

The last thing Tony remembered seeing was stars. Billions of stars in every direction. 

Then there was fire, and he was falling, and everything went dark. 

~~~

Rhodey watched paralyzed as the love of his life fell from the sky, completely lifeless. He could have flown up to catch him, but the Hulk managed to get to him first. 

He placed him on the ground between him and Steve, and they all watched helpless as the arc reactor flickered weakly. 

Steve ripped off his face plate. Maybe he couldn’t breathe.

The Hulk roared, filled with grief and pain at the prospect of losing a teammate, a friend. 

Tony gasped as he woke up, and Rhodey was so relieved he didn’t even remember disengaging his suit. 

~~~

“What happened?” Tony asked once he finally had his bearing. The Hulk was there, and Steve looked like he could cry. 

And there was Rhodey. _His_ Rhodey. Out of the War Machine suit and hovering over him like his life depended on it. 

“Please tell me nobody kissed me.”

~~~

Rhodey couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. Of _course_ Tony had to give a shitty one-liner after he almost died. He was just so happy to see him alive, breathing, _talking_ , that straddling the Iron Man suit and leaning down to kiss him softly was barely a conscious thought. 

“Don’t fucking do that again,” he whispered. “I can’t fucking lose you, asshole.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Honeybear.”

He didn’t hear Tony undo his gauntlets, but next thing he knew, Tony’s hands were pulling him back down into another kiss.

The kiss was filled with words left unsaid, with emotions that couldn’t be adequately described. There were aliens, and there was fire and ash, and all that mattered was Tony. 

Tony who was warm and solid and fucking _alive_ under him. 

He barely registered Steve moving away to give them privacy. Didn’t even notice as the world kept moving around them. 

New York could wait. 

~~~

The stars in the heavens, Tony decided, had nothing on the stars he saw while kissing the man who matters most to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i really need to start writing them more. anyways my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed) is here


End file.
